


兔耳青年凯隐不会爱上牛角怪拉亚斯特

by Cat_TowerNUMBER4



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_TowerNUMBER4/pseuds/Cat_TowerNUMBER4
Summary: 现pa。杀手x杀手（大概是）
Relationships: Shieda Kayn/Rhaast
Kudos: 5





	兔耳青年凯隐不会爱上牛角怪拉亚斯特

**Author's Note:**

> 修手机太无聊了，猫在咖啡厅随手写的。两小时速成短打，是我写过最ooc的拉凯了  
> 被雷到不要找作者负责

凯隐有一个秘密。  
他有一对兔耳朵。  
说是秘密，也算不上，只是一直没有人看见。说来也不是特别奇怪，艾欧尼亚是个遍地魔法的神奇国家，就连凯隐自己也是魔法的使用者，所以，一觉睡醒发现自己头顶因为不明魔法长出了一对兔耳，也不是什么值得大惊小怪的事情……吧？  
但让凯隐觉得莫名的是，他头顶上的这对耳朵，目前除了他自己以外，还没人看得见。  
这对耳朵真的是毫无意义的存在。凯隐这么想着，仗着自己的师父看不见，在劫教授影流魔法的时候，心里哼着歌，把自己的耳朵按照节拍甩来甩去。  
当初他发现自己多出来了一对兔耳朵的时候，说不惊恐是假的。试想一下，一个人早上起来对着镜子洗漱，抬起头发现自己脑袋上突然多了对粉白毛绒绒的兔耳朵是一件多么吓人的事情。他捂着趴下来的耳朵冲进劫的房间，迎着劫带有起床气的杀人眼神指了着自己的耳朵语无伦次地解释了半天，结果劫什么都没看见，最后他因为胆大包天的打扰长辈休息的行为被罚打扫饭堂一周。在这一周里凯隐发现自己头顶上那对耳朵没有人看得见（似乎也摸不到），他也就逐渐不在意了。虽然，粉白的耳朵跟他的黑发不是很配，但既然没有人看得见，也就没什么所谓了。  
他的兔耳朵似乎也不具备实际用途。但是很敏感。  
凯隐想过像割阑尾一样把这对多余的耳朵处理掉，不过这个神秘魔法好像不太欢迎他这种行为，总之他的耳朵被碰到就会很不舒服，更不用说揪着拿刀子割掉……不是说他真的想割。凯隐想了想自己头顶血流不止的场面，抖了抖，耳朵萎靡地瘫软下来，他放弃了这个想法。  
兔耳朵似乎会反映他的心情。不开心的时候耳朵会趴下来，兴奋的时候会竖起来，警觉的时候绒毛会炸起来，耳朵还会转动着好像这样能够听到更多的声音。凯隐虽然只有17岁，但已经是一个擅长隐藏情绪的冷面影流人，兔耳朵无疑会暴露他的情绪。但既然没有人能看见他的耳朵，凯隐也就不介意这点无关紧要的小事了。  
直到那一天。  
劫没空，让他代为去见一个客户。  
“是个很重要的客户。”劫告诉他，“也很危险，你要小心。”  
“危险的话，为什么还要约在咖啡厅？”凯隐提出疑问。“我要不要带点什么武器？”  
“你自己决定吧。”劫说道，他想了想，又叮嘱凯隐，“要尽可能签下合同。”  
凯隐在下午两点准时来到约好的咖啡厅，他按照短信上的指示走到一个角落里的位子，桌边坐着一个一看就不是人的东西。  
一般来说，人类不会长着暗色的甲胄和鲜红的皮肤，头上还顶着一对巨大的仿佛牛角一样的东西。  
“拉亚斯特先生？”凯隐问道。那个长得像外星入侵生物的家伙转过头，它盯着凯隐的脸，视线上移到了应该是他的兔耳的位置。凯隐原本松懈地趴着的兔耳警觉地竖了起来，凯隐看见它龇开长满尖牙的嘴，应该是在笑。  
“我是。”那怪物说，它伸出一只手，“坐吧。”  
凯隐的兔耳不是很喜欢眼前这个“人”。他的耳朵崩得直直的，似乎很是抗拒接近这个名叫拉亚斯特的怪物。但师门有命，他不得不硬着头皮坐下来。  
“你要喝点什么吗？”拉亚斯特用它尖尖的指甲敲打着桌子，凯隐盯着它的手甲，心惊胆颤，生怕它给木制的桌子戳出个洞来。  
服务生走了过来，凯隐点了一杯拿铁。服务生对着拉亚斯特依然笑容灿烂，虽然是职业所需的笑容，但看不出有什么异样。  
所以，说不定是跟自己的耳朵一样，别人看不见。  
“所以。”拉亚斯特以一种了然的口吻说道，“影流之中还有这么可爱的小兔子啊。”  
“总比顶着一对牛角好。”凯隐下意识说道，“你出门不会还要侧头吧？”  
拉亚斯特失笑。它朝着凯隐伸出手，凯隐发现它的手很大。那只手径直伸到了凯隐头上，揉了揉乱蓬蓬的头发——他尽力了，但头顶翘起的短发总是扎不进去，看上去乱糟糟的。兔耳的根部也被碰到了，凯隐觉得从耳朵处传来过电一样的感觉，从脑袋传到脊髓，再流遍全身。他打了个哆嗦，向后一仰头躲开了拉亚斯特的手。  
“别碰我。”他皱着鼻子说道。“我们还没熟到这种程度吧？”  
“很快就有了。”拉亚斯特说着，从公文包里抽出一沓纸——应该就是劫要他争取下来的合同。拉亚斯特从包里拿出一支笔签下自己的名字（那支小小的笔在它的手中脆弱得仿佛随时都会折断），然后把合同和笔递给凯隐。  
一切发生得太过顺其自然，劫也没告诉过他合同到底是什么，只是让他尽量签下合同，于是凯隐接下笔翻到最后面签下了自己的名字。拿铁端了上来，凯隐拿起杯子抿了一口，看拉亚斯特把合同整理好夹进文件夹里，没忍住问道：“那是什么？”  
“这个吗。”拉亚斯特扬了扬手里的文件夹，“我们的婚后财产分配同意书。”  
“哈？？？”  
凯隐嘴里的拿铁流了下来。  
“简单来说就是，”拉亚斯特递过来纸巾，“在任务完成之前，我们是夫妻。对。就是这样。”  
“我不同意。”凯隐警惕地说，“你看上去像是会家暴的类型。”  
“可是你刚刚签了同意书。”拉亚斯特伸过手来摸凯隐的头发，顺手捏了捏毛绒绒直挺挺的兔耳朵，凯隐皱着眉拍开拉亚斯特的手。  
“看来我必须提醒你，我才17岁。理论上，还没到法定结婚年龄。”  
“是吗？”拉亚斯特讶异地看看他，又拿出那份合同，翻了翻。它指着某一处对凯隐说道：“可是根据你提供的证件的复印件，你今年应该21了。”  
噢。凯隐想起来了，因为未成年的身份出入某些场所不太方便，他好像之前让劫帮他改过年龄。思及此处，他有些后悔。  
“但生理上我才17岁。”凯隐负隅顽抗。  
“还是按法律办事的好。”拉亚斯特翻了一页，上面是一个凯隐从没见过的英俊男子的身份证复印件。“虽然我远远不止，不过这个证件说我34岁，那我的法定年龄就是34岁。”  
凯隐欲言又止。“这是……？”  
“啊。是我还是人类时的样子。”拉亚斯特笑了笑，“也是我现在展现的样子。”  
差得还挺远的。凯隐拿起拿铁喝了一口。他原本以为这是一份商业合同，就像平时的那种那样，雇主出钱，他们动手，但没想到风云突变，他不仅要跟不认识的人合作，还要被结婚。  
气氛陷入沉默，一杯拿铁逐渐见底，凯隐放下杯子，他想给劫打个电话。  
“好了，”拉亚斯特漫不经心地说出惊人的话语，“我们待会是去旅馆，还是回我家？”  
凯隐因为这充满暗示的话语兔耳朵毛都炸起来了，他瞪着拉亚斯特，略带希冀地问：“只是说点任务上的事情吧？”  
拉亚斯特沉吟了一会。  
“应该是吧？”它回答道。


End file.
